<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gift by river1983</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476837">Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/river1983/pseuds/river1983'>river1983</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Collections [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, dean is a dork, fluff!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/river1983/pseuds/river1983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, well, I have light up sneakers!"<br/>--<br/>Dean and Castiel go Christmas shopping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Collections [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Dean snuggled up against Castiel’s chest, snoring slightly as Cas woke up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dean,” Castiel muttered in his tired voice. “We have to get up and do Christmas shopping.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean groaned and held onto him tighter. “mmm, but you’re warm.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Castiel smiled, running his hands through his husband’s hair. “Dean, I’ll make you breakfast.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean shot up at that, making Castiel laugh as he got out of bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was the middle of December, Dean and Castiel’s favorite month. The two had gotten engaged on Christmas after 7 years together, and have been married for 4 years. Castiel had always loved the holiday; the traditions, joy, and overall theme of Christmas always made him happy. Dean liked it because it reminded him of Castiel, and their journey together. He had hated it at first, but Castiel had managed to turn him around.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean arrived in the kitchen as Castiel finished making his plate, handing it to him and a fork.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You, Cas, are amazing.” He said as he dug into his food.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Castiel laughed and kissed him quickly on the cheek. “Love you too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pulled himself on the counter as Dean ate, and started telling him the plans for today.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, first we have to go to the grocery store to pick up things to make Christmas dinner with, then we have to go to the mall to pick up gifts for Charlie, Sam, Jo, Benny...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean listened with a smile on his face. He watched Castiel’s face light up as he talked about their plans for the day, and his happiness was contagious. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright Dean? We’re leaving in an hour.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean nodded, setting his now clean plate in the sink and wrapping his arms around Castiel, nuzzling his face into his shoulder. “Love you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Castiel let his hands fall on Dean’s shoulders, smiling as he kissed him on the lips. “Love you too, Dean.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He separated himself from his lover, smiling behind his shoulder. “I’m going to shower--wash the dishes!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean smiled as he nodded. “Sure, Cas.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>--</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean and Castiel walked around the grocery store, cart half full already with items, some unnecessary (Castiel had shaken his head when Dean put three different pies in the cart. “You’re gonna get diabetes.” He had said with a shake of his head. Dean shrugged and smiled before continuing to push the cart.) and some for the Christmas dinner they were going to make.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cas stared at Dean while he was in his element. Dean had always loved cooking. While he and Cas were dating, he brought over the food he had made for Castiel to try, eager to hear his feedback. Castiel smiled at the memory as he looked fondly at his husband.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean was looking through the cheeses to put into his macaroni when he caught Castiel looking at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What?" Dean asked as he picked up the smoked gouda and cheddar and putting them in the cart.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Nothing. I just like seeing you do something that makes you happy." Cas responded, putting his hands on the cart again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Cas you sap," Dean said with a smile, kissing Castiel lightly on the cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>--</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The couple had started shopping for their friends and siblings. They had already gotten gifts for Sam (a book he wanted and a new suit), Charlie (tickets to the nearest Con, a mini TARDIS keychain, and a sword for her cosplay character), Gabriel (a huge basket of candy), Benny (a jersey from his favorite team and a football), and Jo (a pocket knife and a new vinyl). They just needed to get gifts for each other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Okay, Dean. We have to separate so we can get gifts for each other."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean nodded. "Okay Ca--woah!!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean gravitated towards a shoe store, looking at the light-up sneakers in the window. Cas looked at him like he grew two heads.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Dean...those have been there for years."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"That doesn't make it less cool." His face was so childlike it was hard for Cas not to laugh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Dean, they're for children."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"They have adult sizes." Dean said, pointing to a sign he saw in the store."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Castiel rolled his eyes. "Dean, no."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean turned, his green puppy eyes activated. "Why not?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cas had to laugh, kissing Dean on the nose. "Dean, do you know how strange it would be if you bought a pair of light-up sneakers?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean shrugged. "I guess." He paused. "Alright, lets split."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>--</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was Christmas Day, and everyone was having a great time. Everyone loved their gifts, loved the food, and was overall having a great time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean and Cas sat next together, leaning on each other as they laughed along with jokes, holding hands. Sam sat with Gabriel, scolding him for eating too many sweets, and Charlie, Jo, and Benny were having a drinking contest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Castiel tapped on Dean's shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I have one more present for you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He got up and went into their bedroom. Dean followed him with a raised eyebrow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Castiel handed Dean a present with a huge smile on his face, eyes twinkling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean hesitantly ripped off the paper and opened the box. His smile made Castiel's day.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Really?" Dean looked up. "You actually got me these?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Inside the box were the same light-up sneakers Dean had liked in the store, perfectly placed in the box.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah," Cas breathed, now a little worried. "Was it...just a joke when you said it?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No, Cas." He kissed Castiel's lips firmly, hugging him tightly. "Thank you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Castiel smiled, kissing him gently. "Merry Christmas, Dean."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Merry Christmas, Castiel."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>